Te amo y me duele
by IsabellaTuno
Summary: El herir, el ser herido, estar a punto de odiarlo, pero en vez de eso, quería que esa herida me quemara[…] Necesitaba que estuvieras ahí para siempre, dentro de mí, de esa forma, tú nunca podrías olvidarte de mí, para que jamás te separes. El llegar a querer a alguien de ésta manera, seguramente nunca podré enamorarme de nadie más…


Ésta historia la tengo desde vacaciones de semana santa y hasta ahora la termino porque tuve tiempo. Usé la historia de mi anime favorito Junjou romantica, es una escena del anime y la adapté a mi pareja favorita Klaine, obvio NADA me pertenece, solo es mi amor por estas dos grandes historias. Recomiendo leer esta historia acompañada de una canción llamada Yumemi Gokochi BOY, es del soundtrack del anime. Ojala les guste :D

* * *

Y mientras caminaba para regresar a ese lugar donde me sentía a salvo, la lluvia me golpeaba hasta el último rincón de mi sufrimiento, era como si cada gota de agua traspasara tal cual daga para recordarme que se olvidó de mí. Los esperé bajo la lluvia mil horas como vil perro, tonto yo, levanté mis esperanzas y de nuevo su ausencia las destruyó.

Mis pisadas cansadas se reflejaban en mí caminar, pequeños charcos dejaba detrás de mí con cada pisada, tal vez si llegaba al estudio, ese lugar donde me siento seguro, pueda al menos olvidar un poco de mi miseria. Ni siquiera me percaté de las luces prendidas aún siendo tan altas horas de la noche, la música era tenue, yo simplemente traspasé el umbral para toparme con Adam quien estaba a punto de irse. Al verme todo empapado, mi nombre salió de su boca en forma de sorpresa:

-Kurt, ¿qué sucedió? Espera un poco, deja busco una toalla sino te resfriarás- Pronunció con su distinguido acento inglés, realmente nada me importaba.

Colocó una toalla blanca sobre mi cabeza y hombros, mientras poco a poco la restregaba para secar el exceso de agua que cargaba.

-Estás completamente empapado- Dijo en tono burlón. Yo solo murmuré un "bastante".

-¿Qué sucedió, te abandonaron?- Cuestionó en broma.

-Pero qué dices- Respondí en seco –Deja de decir tonterías- Contesté sin humor –Yo…- Quise continuar con la oración pero me percaté de las gotas de agua salada formándose en las comisuras de mis ojos para así después caer sin misericordia por mis pálidas mejillas. Un suspiro de sorpresa levantó mi pecho y luego salió por mi boca. Los ojos azules de Adam se abrieron en sorpresa.

-Lo siento- Mascullé mientras le daba la espalda al inglés para retirarme las agrias lágrimas. ¿Qué estoy haciendo?, pensaba. No valía la pena derramar sentimiento por alguien a quien ni siquiera le importas.

-No pasa nada- Le aseguré a Adam. Ni yo me creí eso; el asombro me controló cuando sentí los brazos de él rodeándome por atrás.

-Kurt, por qué siempre debes poner una barrera alrededor tuyo, permíteme ayudarte, no ves lo herido que estás- Estaba roto, ese era mi problema, solo al que le entregué mi corazón, solo él, podía repararme, pero no importa más, yo no éxito para él.

Adam me estrujaba fuertemente contra su pecho, era molesto, no quería compasión, no quería ya nada.

-Suéltame Adam, por favor- Pareció más un ruego que una orden.

-No- Respondió en todo enojado y con brusquedad me tomó de una muñeca para girarme y verlo de frente, sus claras orbes se toparon con las mías cuando sujetó mi mentón para verlo directamente. Mis ojos continuaban cristalinos, en los de él veía furia. Me acorralaba contra él, su rostro cada vez más cerca del mío, mis iris no paraban de gotear, podía sentir el aliento de su boca contra la mía un milímetro, solo un milímetro faltaba para que nuestros labios se unieran, cuando un grito rompió toda hipnosis.

-Ni se te ocurra hacerlo- Su voz, tan melodiosa y torturante como siempre.

Alejó a Adam de mí, lo tomó del cuello y lo estrelló contra la pared más cercana. Sus orbes, se volvieron de un color avellana oscuro, lleno de odio mientras observaba a su víctima, Blaine es más pequeño que Adam en estatura pero en fuerza había mucha diferencia, y Blaine siendo ex líder el club de pelea de Dalton, no tenía nada de que temer. A punto de golpearlo, me abalancé contra él, lo sujetaba con todas mis fuerzas para evitar que lastimara a Adam.

-¿Qué te sucede? Basta, no seas estúpido- Le grité. Empujándolo, logré que soltara al joven inglés; rápido me acerqué hasta él.

-Oh por Dios Adam, lo siento mucho, ¿te encuentras bien?, ¿estás lastimado?- El rubio tocia, mientras se sujetaba el cuello y se quejaba del dolor.

La veloz respiración de Blaine se escuchaba por todo el estudio, de su rostro no había rastro de ese joven amable y perfecto caballero, odio y coraje la cubría. Se acercó a mí, me jaló de una muñeca y me sacó del salón.

-Basta- Le dije –Me estás lastimando, ¡suéltame!- Le grité.

-¿Estás saliendo con él? Contesta- Me preguntó en tono demandante.

-¿Qué?- Le respondí, no entendía nada.

-No sucederá más, no lo permitiré- Decía con la respiración entre cortada por el disgusto.

-Ya basta Blaine, ¡suéltame!- Le contesté mientras me zafaba de su agarre. Sobaba mi muñeca por el dolor que me producía.

Seguíamos respirando entre cortadamente, hasta que él rompió el silencio.

-Fue mi culpa- Dijo –Uno de los profesores de Londres vino y fui a recogerlo al aeropuerto, pensé que tendría suficiente tiempo, pero el vuelo se atrasó, por eso no llegué y permití que esperaras en la lluvia para terminar todo mojado. Lo siento Kurt, sé que debí haberme negado…- Lo interrumpí.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo, nosotros ya terminamos, ya no somos nada- Le aclaré –Vete a Europa, Asia, o a donde se te dé la gana, no me importa- Terminé, necesitaba alejarme de él, solo estar cerca me hacía las heridas más grandes.

-Kurt- Gritó mi nombre.

-Te vas al extranjero, me dejas aquí, prometes que nuestra relación funcionaría aún estando lejos y qué recibo a cambio, NADA, ni una carta, una llama, absolutamente nada. Desaparecer por un jodido año, un jodido año en el que lloro todas las noches pensando en que algo malo te sucedió, creyendo en todos los peores escenarios, para enterarme por un amigo de Rachel que estás de lo mejor en Londres, disfrutando en el conservatorio de música, dime cómo quieres que me sienta, dime qué esperabas, que te recibiera con los brazos abiertos, y eso no es todo, prometes una explicación y me dejas plantado como idiota bajo la lluvia. Deja de ponerme en ridículo, para esto, no me lastimes más Blaine- Caminaba lo más rápido que podía, el espacio entre nosotros era vital, Blaine me seguía a toda prisa.

-Por favor Kurt, todo tiene una explicación, deja…

-Salen sobrando las explicaciones.

-No entiendes Kurt.

-No quiero escuchar nada más.

-Jamás te dejé de amar- Me paré en seco, tenía aún el descaro de mentirme más.

-Basta, no más- Grité mientras corría en dirección a la primera puerta cerca del pasillo.

-Kurt- Gritó de nuevo mi nombre en forma de plegaria

Al llegar a la puerta, empujé con todas mis fuerzas para evitar que la traspasara, seguía llamándome y yo le contestaba, "aléjate de mí".

-Me niego a dejar las cosas así- Lo dijo al momento que abría la puerta de par en par y así traspasarla.

-Te dije que me dejaras- Le contesté al instante que me alejaba a toda prisa de él.

Nos encontrábamos en la biblioteca de NYADA, enormes los estantes del recinto, intenté perderme en alguno de los pasillos pero él seguía tras de mí como si fuera su presa. Kurt gritaba, una y otra vez, buscando llamar mi atención, ya no lo quería, deseaba que volviera a desaparecer, verlo solo me lastimaba más. El paso apresurado y mis zapatos completamente mojados no fueron la mejor combinación, resbalé, cerré los ojos para esperar el golpe de la caída, su voz retumbó en el lugar, "cuidado", para después abalanzarse hacia a mí y tomarme en brazos usando su cuerpo como amortiguador. Ya en el suelo, nos mantuvimos juntos por unos segundos, nuestros cuerpos reaccionando al calor tan familiar de cada uno; me tomó otro segundo para reaccionar.

-¡Suéltame! No me toques- Me levanté del suelo y logré avanzar un paso antes de ser detenido por la mano de Blaine, rodeando mi muñeca.

-Te dije que no me toques- Le dije con rencor en mi voz. Con mi otra mano libre tomé los primeros libros que vi y se los arrojé al rostro, él se cubrió con su antebrazo. La lluvia golpeaba las ventanas del edificio, la biblioteca albergaba un profundo silencio, solo de vez en cuando se interrumpía por nuestras respiraciones aceleradas.

Blaine me veía con un oscuro color café en sus orbes, buscaba alguna forma de acercase a mí.

-Nunca entenderías, ni aunque trataras toda tu maldita vida comprenderías cuan desolado me sentí durante todo ese año- Él no sabía, él nunca sabría cómo se siente ser abandonado.

-Lo siento- Pronunció despacio –Pero es que ya no soy suficiente y sí sigo así, nunca lo seré.

-¿Qué?- No entendía.

-Cuando te conocí eras completamente perfecto, hermoso, valiente, la persona más fuerte que jamás había conocido, yo solo era un joven que escondía detrás de una máscara de caballerosidad lo destrozado que estaba. Luego aún después del rechazo, te aventuraste a la gran ciudad y no era de esperase que consiguieras éxito, primero trabajar en Vogue y luego ser aceptado en NYADA, en ese tiempo solo era un estudiante más de preparatoria en Ohio intentando superar los tontos problemas de un adolescente. Cuando por fin llegué hasta aquí, solo podía ver lo lejos que estaba de ti, quería ser un gran compositor y ser conocido en el mundo para estar a la par contigo, tú sigues cumpliendo tus metas, yo aún no sé si lograré ser lo que quiero ser. Tenemos un año de diferencia de edad, en eso no puedo hacer nada pero al menos pensé que ponerme a tu nivel, las cosas se emparejarían.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- Mi confusión era cada vez mayor.

-La verdad es que deberían de haber sido dos años los que estaría en el conservatorio, pero me esforcé y terminé todo en uno para volver pronto contigo, es por eso que nunca me comuniqué, sí quería terminar pronto debía sumergirme completamente en las materias y ser el mejor- Un sollozo escapo de mi garganta.

-Y cuando volví, tú ya te habías convertido en editor en jefe de Vogue y eres uno de los mejores estudiantes de NYADA, así la brecha entre nosotros se volvió más grande. Por eso debo ser mejor, trabajar más duro, ser más fuerte para que estar a la par contigo, ser digno de ti, poder pararme orgulloso a tu lado, sino, sería más fácil que estuvieras con alguien que fuera igual de exitoso que tú.

-Es la primera vez que me dices esto, ¿por qué?- Quién le había metido esas tontas ideas.

-Hay cosas Kurt, que no se deben contarse.

-¿Por qué piensas de esa manera?- Lo cuestioné

-Desde la primera vez que nos vimos, más que cualquier otra persona, incluso más que yo mismo, eres lo más importante para mí- Terminó diciendo agachando la cabeza.

Siempre creí yo, que era poca cosa para Blaine, yo debía ser el que debía estar al nivel de él, creía que yo era el que lo perseguía, pero en realidad él me perseguía. Pensé que me había abandonado, en verdad él…

-No- Le arrojé de nuevo un libro –Deja de jugar conmigo idiota- Él pronunció mi nombre con preocupación.

-Kurt.

-¡No te atrevas! ¡No más Blaine!, desde que te conocí mi vida es un desastre- Seguía arrojándole libros. –Me convertí en esa persona que no quería ser, ¿qué vas hacer al respecto? Si no te hubiera conocido tendría una vida más tranquila, pero solo una palabra tuya y todo se vuelve un desastre- Blaine sujeto mis manos para detenerme, yo baje la cabeza, mi voz estaba entre cortada por el dolor y las lágrimas.

-Kurt- Pronunciaste.

-Todo es un desastre. Te amo- Fue casi un murmullo. –Te amo- Seguí intentando decir. –Te amo, te amo- Grité. –Hay algo malo en eso- Cuestioné. –Maldita sea, estúpido- Continuaba gritando, aunque solo era un susurro de mi voz.

Me mirabas incrédulo y yo no podía más, lloraba, derramaba en cada gotita salada todo el dolor, odio y amor que te tenía.

-¿Por qué tú? Eso es lo peor- Soltaste mis manos para tomar mi rostro y luego pronunciaste con cuidado.

-Tal vez no exista nada seguro, pero yo sé que no habrá otra persona a la que pueda amar tanto como te amo a ti- Juntaste tu frente con la mía.

Una respiración salió junto con sonido de llanto de mi boca, Blaine me sujetaba entre sus brazos como si fuera un espejismo como si se desprendiera un poco yo desaparecería, pero en realidad, yo tenía miedo que el desapareciera.

Mientras me mantenía en ese abrazo pensaba que sí de alguna forma yo llegara a ser lo más importante para Blaine, cuan feliz sería, yo no puedo serlo sin él. Yo… Si no era Blaine…

Me acerqué hacía sus labios, cuanto moría pro probarlos, aún después de un año sin él todo parecía como si el tiempo nunca hubiera pasado, canela, café y algo que solo se define como la esencia misma de Blaine, a eso sabía su boca. Su mano traviesa, traspasó por debajo de mi playera, esas manos como siempre tan cálidas tocaban mi vientre. Al separar nuestras bocas, dijiste a mi oído:

-Lo siento, no puedo contenerme más.

Poco a poco abriste mi camisa y recorrer con tus manos todo mi torso, era ese toque tan familiar y extraño a la vez que necesitaba, lo deseaba, pero tenía miedo de aceptarlo.

La escena era sencilla, una tempestad en el exterior, un edificio resguardando a una pareja complicada, una biblioteca desordenada siendo testigo de un acto carnal, lleno de amor, necesidad y pasiones encontradas.

En mis adentros pensaba: **¿Existirá algún límite para el amor? **Necesitaba sentir a Blaine dentro de mí, no había preparación, no necesitaba esperar, requería sentir ese dolor para saber que no era un sueño.

**El herir, el ser herido, estar a punto de odiarlo, pero en vez de eso, quería que esa herida me quemara…**

Había dolor con cada movimiento que hacía dentro de mí, sin embargo era algo más allá de lo físico. Una combinación de ardor y placer sentía en mi cuerpo; Blaine intentaba ahogar mis gemidos mientras me besaba, un beso agridulce, por nuestro amor y nuestras lágrimas juntas.

**Necesitaba que estuvieras ahí para siempre, dentro de mí, de esa forma, tú nunca podrías olvidarte de mí, para que jamás te separes. **

El tiempo parecía detenerse, no sé si estuvimos tan solo unos segundos o toda una eternidad pero nuestro clímax no se hizo esperar. Derramé todo sobre nuestros cuerpos y tú todo dentro de mí.

**El llegar a querer a alguien de ésta manera, seguramente nunca podré enamorarme de nadie más…**

**Nada era seguro, pero habíamos encontrado nuestro camino de regreso a nosotros y ahora no había forma de separarnos…**

* * *

Todos su comentarios son bien recibidos, que tengan un lindo sábado :D


End file.
